


Feel Again

by crazycrystal10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Queens, What if they both propose, kiss, marry, olicity - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: "...and in the middle of my chaos there was you."Mostly season 6'ish.





	Feel Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So, this was meant to be posted before the premiere of season 6 but it slipped my mind. 
> 
> This write up is set somewhere after the end of season 5 and it's just more season 6'ish.
> 
> Chapter title - 'Feel Again' by One Republic.
> 
> Go read !
> 
> :)

Felicity could still feel her lips tingling. She could still feel the impression, the weight, the softness of his lips on hers. She could still feel the searing touch of his hand on her back. _She could still feel_ _him_. This was not a ‘just-in-case’ kiss. What happened was a ‘promise-of-more-to-come’ kiss.

 

She would like to say that it happened  out of the blue but it didn't. They had been building up to this moment since her return to Star City, hell since the kiss on the God forsaken island. 

 

Oliver had come up with a strange plan to take down the goons that the Black Siren had managed to gather. The plan was risky at best and made her nervous. And being nervous she had started babbling and listing out all the ways in which the plan could go wrong.  _ Listing all the ways in which she could lose him.  _

 

But Oliver had a solution to every problem and flaw she pointed out. While she was pacing in front of her computers in high heels and speaking miles per minute, Oliver was sitting in her chair. Legs spread, arms folded and a calm..totally untroubled expression on his face. He was the picture of serenity. Honestly, she wanted to shake him to make him see some damn sense. 

 

She was so lost in her worries that she didn't realise when Oliver got up, moved behind her and interrupted her mid babble only to silence her with a kiss. 

She was surprised at first. They hadn't talked about their feelings. They hadn't resolved anything and Oliver was kissing her. Her brain finally caught up with her body and Felicity wound her arms around his neck. In that moment only Oliver existed; rest of the team was forgotten, her worries and his plan was forgotten. There was only Oliver and the kiss that left her breathless. 

 

Now with the team out executing the plan, Felicity was still wondering about that kiss and  _ him _ . She loved him, there was no doubt about that. She also knew that Oliver was in love with her. But in all the weeks since her return they had been dancing around each other without getting to the point. But, no more of that she thought firmly. 

 

*

 

He couldn't wait any longer. Oliver had wanted to give her time to re-adjust to life back in the city. He had wanted to give her space to come to terms with the fact that he was now a single father. He had thought that he could be patient. But who had he been kidding ? When it came to her, he always broke all his rules. She was always the exception to everything that was normal. 

 

After a successful mission, riding up in the elevator back to the lair, he could feel the ring burning a hole in his pocket. To hell with patience, space and time, he was going to ask her to marry him.

 

But he should have known better because as the elevator doors opened he saw Felicity and the computer screens behind her that read the question that was in his heart.

 

_ ‘will you marry me ?’ _

 

Felicity Smoak was truly exceptional. 

  
~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome. Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Your love keeps me inspired.
> 
>  
> 
> :)


End file.
